


Felicity Crowned Queen?

by IIIIRENE



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIIIRENE/pseuds/IIIIRENE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the rich Oliver Queen returns from being stranded on an island for five years, he holds a competition amoungst 30 girls to compete for his heart. Felicity Smoak surprisingly gets chosen as one of the 30 after being entered into the competition by one of her friends/co-workers and after a lot of pleading and bargaining, she promises her friend to try it and to at least get to the top 25, but how long will she actually stay... And why?<br/>The selection, The Bachelor, First Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters and some of the plot. Although if Oliver and Felicity were mine, I'd make them get married, have babies and then ride off into the sunset!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**  
> I know some of you are wondering why I've edited this chapter and the reason is that I really didn't like the narrative point of view that the story was in. I think it was the biggest cause of my writers block and I don't think I would have been able to move forward with the story without rewriting it. So it would be great if you could reread this chapter and the next. And thank you to all the people that commented and gave the chapter kudos even though in my opinion they were not deserved. xxx

** Chapter 1 **

How It All Started

“Mom what is this?” Oliver asked as he walked into the library where his mother was reading silently. He held up a brown folder and waved it around until she looked up at him.  
  
“Oh, that is an idea of mine that I wanted to present to you” she replied nonchalantly getting up from her place and putting the book down. She then walked over to Oliver, took the folder from him and opened it. Oliver looked at her questioningly so she begun to explain. “Well Oliver, you’re growing up. You’re 25 and you’re going to inherit the company soon. You’ll be in the public eye even more that you are now and you’ll need to be respected by them and also business investors. But Oliver, right now, everyone rightfully thinks that you’re an asshole.”  
  
“Rightfully? You think that I’m an asshole?”  
  
“Oliver honey, yes. Yes I do, and trust me it hurts to admit it but I think those few sips of Domaine I took while I was pregnant with you really affected your development.”  
  
“Ha ha, very funny Mom. But seriously Who Will Be Crowned Queen. What can this possibly do to change my image?”  
  
“Don’t you understand? Obnoxious, arrogant playboy finds the love of his life in a bachelor-like competition and changes for the better. Think about it.” Moira said as she grabbed her book and walked away.  
\---------------------  
  
“You what?!?” Felicity screeched at her best friend Sarah.  
"I entered you into the 'Who Will Be Crowned Queen?' Competition!"  
  
"What have you done? I can't be on a TV show. Look at me!"  
"You need to look at yourself. I swear you're the only one who can see how much of a catch you are. You're gorgeous!"  
  
"No. No Sarah, do you know what the best comment a guy has ever given to me was? He said that I was cute. Oliver Queen doesn't do cute and anyways, how do you know that I'm interested in him? What if I think he's ugly?"  
  
"Come on, no one thinks Oliver Queen is ugly. Trust me, I’ve slept with the boy and his face is definitely not the only thing he has to offer and some boys love cute."  
  
"Some boys, not Oliver boys. No! I mean- I meant that Oliver likes hot, sexy, leggy girls that throw themselves at him and I'm none of those things!"  
  
"Come on girl, we both know you have great legs and you are as hot and sexy as fuck."  
  
"That's besides the point. I don't want to be on a TV show!"  
  
"It's ok Felicity I entered myself in too and what are the chances of any of us getting picked? There must be thousands of girls who entered. It highly unlikely you will be chosen anyway."  
  
"That's what they all say. Haven't you read the selection? The person who doesn't want to be picked is always picked."  
  
"Then you need to want to be picked and then you won't be. If that made any sense."  
  
"Fine. I'll spend the rest of the morning thinking about why I should want to be picked."  
  
"Good girl. Well I'll see you later then. I'm going to get a coffee."  
  
She waved her friend goodbye as she leant back into her chair and got back to work on her computers and from that moment onwards she knew that it was going to be a long month.  
\------------------  
  
Three weeks after that conversation everybody stared at her as she walked into the canteen. At first she thought Sarah had put a porn gif as her home screen again until Alyson came running through towards her with the hugest grin on her face.  
  
"Felicity, you were picked. You've been picked for ‘Who Will Be Crowned Queen’. Isn't this amazing?"  
  
"No. No it's not. I thought everything was going to be fine with the reverse physiology thing."  
  
"Well at least you've come up with a few reasons why you should want to go."  
  
"Not many!"  
  
"Well that's probably why it didn't work then. Please Felicity. I didn't get in. At least do this for me. Pleeeeaaase! You get paid. You get paid a lot of money."  
  
"I'm sure it still won't cover what I'd get if I stick to my job at Queens Consolidated."  
  
"I'll give you half of my salary while you're there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"I will. Just as long as you promise me you'll try to at least get into the top 25."  
  
"Half? Fine. It's a deal!"  
\--------------------  
  
As you’ve probably guessed Oliver accepted his mothers proposition. After a long talk with his best friend Tommy about the benefits of doing the show (meaning all the hot girls fighting over him), he was sold and so it begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos!


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late. I know I told some of you three days ago that it was nearly done but don't you just hate it when you can never finish anything because people always want you to do something? Trust me, I would definitely prefer writing this story to picking up dog shit. Ok rant over and enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ***   
> to all of the people who are rereading this because I told you to at the beginning of the last chapter, don't bother unless you want to recap as it's been a long time because didn't really change anything except for a few grammar and spelling mistakes. It was mainly the first chapter that needed major editing.

**Chapter Two**   
**The First Day**

  
**_Oliver's POV_ **

It was the first day of "Who Will Be Crowned Queen' and funnily enough, Oliver was more excited than he thought he would be. He was at home with Tommy combing through the profiles of the girls. Even though there wasn't any pictures of them, he was certain that out of 30 girls there had to be some really hot ones.

"There's an Ashley, a Savannah and Elisha. These girls must be hot." Tommy pointed out enthusiastically while Oliver laughed at him.

"Well now that you've said it, they're probably going to be really ugly"

"And come on dude, Felicity Meghan Smoak. She has to be hot! Felicity meaning she happy and bubbly and Meghan meaning she must be as hot as Megan Fox and Smoak... Do I even have to spell that one out for you?"

"Ok yes these girls sound hot and I have a feeling you're gonna want their numbers after they've been eliminated. Am I right?"

"You're not wrong. Hey Thea." Tommy smiled at the young girl bouncing down the stairs.

"How is anybody supposed to get anything done around here? I can't hear a thing with all these men doing who knows what everywhere."

"There preparing the house for the show and getting all the trailers in the garden for the girls."

"I know. But do they have to be so noisy? I hope this is all worth it and you actually find the one"

"Who knows, Thea? Who knows?"

**_Felicity's POV_ **

Felicity was packing her bags and getting ready for her first day on the show. She was really nervous and she had a feeling that she was going to forget something. She packed her toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, mouthwash, an extra pair of glasses and some contact lenses just incase and a towel first then started packing her clothes. She packed some casual clothes like skinny jeans, denim shorts, some colourful pencil skirts and a few blouses.

She packed some summer dresses and also evening dresses a one piece swim suit and a bikini and then she packed her pyjamas and hair products and tools along with her makeup and last but definitely not least, she packed her two laptops, her iPod, iPad and put her phone in her pocket. She had recently received a package telling her what to pack and what to expect which also included the "secret" password that she should tell the driver who will come and pick her up from her home.

When she heard the car horn, she took all her stuff outside as the driver walked up to her, looking at her expectantly. Then she remembered the password she had been given and told it to the driver. He smiled and took her bags from her, then going on to opening the door and gesturing for her to go inside. When she got in she took a moment to study the beautiful car that smelt new and leathery. It was a black Mercedes, but sadly she was only in it for 2 to 3 minutes due to the fact that she lived walking distance from the Queens mansion and Queens Consolidated.

There were paparazzi at the iron gates and a whole bunch of cameras and big contraptions on the grounds, but the nerves only hit her when she saw a big cluster of girls chatting together. The car stopped and the driver got out and opened the door telling her that someone would take her bags to her room. As she got out of the car, she noticed a few of the girls looking at her but she brushed it off. The girls stood there for twenty minutes until they had all arrived and the crew was ready for them, but no one spoke to Felicity the whole time. It only took her two minutes to feel intimidated and isolated. She felt that all the other girls were much prettier than her and she felt really out of place.

All the girls quietened as a good looking young man with short black hair started speaking. He told them that his name was Tommy and that he was Oliver's best friend and was going to be the host of the show. He then went on the tell the girls which rooms or trailer they'd be allocated to and explains that some of the girls would have to share trailer and others would have their own room inside the mansion. She learnt that she would be staying in one of the rooms and although she got a lot of jealous stares, she didn't feel that happy. Sharing a room with someone would have been a chance for her to socialise with someone and maybe make a friend, but now she has a feeling that this was going to be a very lonely journey.

It was 3 o'clock and 10 of the girls including Felicity were in hair and makeup getting ready for 'The Meeting' which was where they'd each meet Oliver. They were all in group C, which was the last group out of all of them meaning that they would be the last people to meet Oliver. Felicity was currently sitting in a chair while an old woman called Ruby did her makeup. She specifically picked Ruby to do her makeup because she noticed that everyone was avoiding her, probably because she was old. Felicity felt sorry for the woman so she sat down and introduced herself and they both had a nice chat. She was the first person to directly talk to her and it made Felicity feel as though she found a new friend and she might not feel as lonely as she thought she was going to be.

"Have you ever thought about wearing contact lenses?" Ruby asked her.

"I do have contact lenses, but I prefer glasses and if Oliver doesn't like me while I'm wearing them, then tough. I'm not going to change for him. My contacts are for evenings and dates."

"Well good for you, it seems as though you've got it right and besides I think you still look beautiful with glasses." Ruby smiled at her and she smiled back. "Well, that's you done. What do you think?"

Felicity put her glasses on and took a proper look at herself. "Oh my gosh. Well done! You've actually made me look presentable. I think I may be coming to you more often." Felicity smiled.

"I may be old but I have eagle eyes and experience, something the other makeup artists don't have." Just at that moment a bell rung above them and a woman told them that they had two minutes until they had to line up to go out and meet Oliver, but as soon as the woman stopped speaking all the other girls rushed to the door, leaving Felicity to fall last in line.

**_Oliver's POV_ **

It was around 5 o'clock and Oliver was getting really tired. Even though there had been some really great eye candy, Oliver still felt bored beyond belief during the 28 1 minute meetings for each of the girls. There were 2 girls left and Oliver couldn't wait to get them over and done with. He's been fake smiling so much that his face must look as though there's food stuck in his teeth. So when number 29, a girl named Thalia walked through the door, he wasn't expecting much. Thalia was quite good looking. She was a skinny, tanned brunette with huge boobs which were obviously fake and perfectly lined straight, white teeth which looked just as fake as her breasts.

Oliver put his food in his teeth smile back on and listened to Thalia while she hammered on about herself and was relieved when the timer went off and Thalia got up and exited the room after leaning forward to show herself off and trying to seductively wave goodbye.

Oliver didn't feel any different from how he felt when the first 29 girls came in when he saw a blonde in a short, tight, floral dress that showed off her long legs and subtle curves and just like all the other times he introduced himself saying, "hi, I'm Oliver Queen and will you be the winner of who will be crowned queen?" But what she said next surprised him.

"That's totally rehearsed isn't it?"she asked him.

"Well done, so far you have been the smartest girl."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment because you don't sound too happy about it?" She questioned.

"Should I be? You're still probably no different from all the other girls, aren't you?" He asked.

"Excuse me? You've known me for like 30 seconds, who do you think you are, saying that I'm like all the other girls?" She stood up from the table and Oliver lay back in his chair staring up at her.

"Sorry I'm just a bit tired"

"Well I'm sure you were tired for the last 29 girls. Did you talk to all of them like this?"

Oliver sighed and signalled to one of the security guys. "Can someone please escort Miss Smoak to her room."

"Wow!" Felicity exclaimed in disbelief.

"What? I've told you my name and you've told me yours. We've met and that's what we came here to do. Bye Felicity." And with that being said, Oliver got up and walked away.

**_Felicity's POV_ **

She couldn't believe it. Felicity just couldn't believe how rude he was. There was no way she was going to stay there and compete over such an awful prize. So, right now she was in her room, packing her stuff and she was fuming. She waisted her time coming here and she pitied the dumb bimbo that would win thinking she got the best prize ever. Felicity had already spoken to the producers of the show and she was leaving tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos!! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I finished chapter 3! I actually had most of this down ages ago and I was going to add way more, but I decided that you had all been waiting long enough so I split it. Well, without further ado.....

**Chapter 3**

**I Want You To Stay**

As she woke up the next morning, she brushed her teeth, had a shower and got ready to say goodbye to the place she hadn’t even spent two full days in. She still couldn’t get over how much of a jerk he turned out to be. Of course he had a reputation, but Felicity thought it might be some sort of a cover-up to keep him famous and always in the tabloids. She thought he might actually be a nice human being on the inside. But she was wrong. It just turns out he's an arrogant nothing who thought that all women were the same and that they should all bow down before him.

As she was packing up her clothes, there was a knock on her door. There were three possibilities of who it was in her head. It was either a producer asking her if she was ready to go, Ruby coming to say goodbye and tell her that she was sorry it didn’t work out and that she thought she was doing the right thing or it was Oliver coming to tell her that he's sorry and that she should stay. If it were the latter, then it would mean someone’s going to get a slap in the face this morning.

 When she finally opened the door, she wasn’t surprised to see Oliver there. She was expecting it to be him and was kind of hoping it would be him for some reason. Don’t ask her why because she didn’t know herself. She was already riled up and her anger was still fresh, but unfortunately, when she looked into his eyes all of her anger disappeared. Damn it! She really felt like slapping someone today. He stood there with is hands in his pockets and his gaze averted away from hers. He looked nervous. He let out a deep breath and sighed then begun talking.

 “Felicity, just the girl I wanted to see.” He started.

 “Of course you wanted to see me, why else would you come to my room?”

 “Ok smartass, just hear me out. I’m really sorry about last night. I was looking over the footage this morning and I was a real jerk. I asked the producers where to find you and they told me you were leaving. Don’t go. Do leave. Please stay… with m-”

“Me. Those are lyrics to a song.”

“They are? Well the thing is, I want you to stay.”

“Also lyrics.”

“Oh. Well I’m sure you get my drift. At least stay until the eliminations.”

It was silent for a minute while she thought it through. He looked like he was actually being sincere. Let’s weigh the pros and cons. Pro, he looks like sex with legs, just so good. Con he’s a dick. Justification, he was probably just really tired after seeing all the other girls and besides, he came to apologise, which means he has acknowledged his faults, which is a good sign. She did promise Sarah to at least try to get to the top 25.

“Fine, I’ll stay, but no more being a jackass.” She agreed. Oliver smiled and he looked adorable like a little kid who’s Mom agreed to buy him McDonalds. She couldn’t help but smile back.

“Well, that’s great then.” He looked into the room behind me and he peeped in. “I guess you better unpack… again” he laughed and she laughed back. “You do know that my room is right next to yours.”

“It is? So then it was you snoring all night then,” she giggled.

“Snoring? Snoring? I sleep like a baby, like an angel.”

“Sure, a snoring one” she replied and they both laughed together. It was actually a nice moment and she was starting to feel a little bit of chemistry between them… until a cameraman came up to them.

“Did you guys jus kiss and make up? Damn! Ok, can you just repeat everything you just said but in front of the camera this time?”

“Ok, w-”

“With passion!”

“Ok, b-”

“Like you love each other!”

“Ok, s-”

“Like you want to make babies together!”

“OK THANK YOU! We’ll take it from here” she raised her voice so the cameraman would finally listen to them.

“And action!” 

\---------------------

 

After having a nice talk with Felicity and having to repeat the whole conversation again Oliver went down to have breakfast in the dining hall they set up. There he saw a bunch of girls already down eating the breakfast that was displayed on the long table.

As soon as the first one laid eyes on him they started grinning at him from ear to ear. Then he started hearing, “Hey Oliver, come over here and sit with me." He ended up sitting between two girls. They were both obviously all over him, but also trying to play hard to get. The sad thing for them was that he wasn’t chasing after them. They were leaning close to him, pushing their chests out and their strong perfumes were starting to suffocate him and make him feel sick. Unlike Felicity's whose perfume was gentle and made him want to stuff his nose into her neck.

Even though so far Felicity had been the most appealing, he though it was just because he’d spent more time alone with her than any of the other girls and because he saw the feistiness in her when she fought him and that’s unfair to the other girls because any of them could’ve fought just like her, just as sexily. Even though he did find her attractive, he was thinking about letting her go in the first election. She just seemed like too much work that he didn’t feel like taking on and besides he didn’t think she would be that upset about it.

Speak of the devil and she may appear. Just as his mind drifted to what her reaction would be to him wanting her off the show and out of his life, she slowly came down the stairs, hair in a tight ponytail and her glasses on with her nose engrossed in her tablet. She was also holding a laptop with an iPhone plugged into it. He had to say she looked really nerdy, but she also looked quite cute. When she got off the stairs she went to the table they were all seated at and sat in an isolated chair so that there was at least one empty seat on both sides of her from the girl sitting next to her. He wondered why she didn't sit next to one of the girls. Didn’t she have friends? It was kind of sad actually. Before he knew it he was calling her over to sit next to him. She quickly looked up at him with wide and surprised eyes, then, pointed at herself as if she was asking if he was talking to her.

“Yes Felicity, come sit next to me, here on my right”

“But I’m sitting here.” One of the bimbos next to him whined. Her name was Sahara or something like that.

“Well, you can move up one space.” The girl frowned, but slowly started to get up. Felicity quickly started to refuse, but he insisted. After a mini stare off she gave in and reluctantly got up and sat in the seat next to him after the other girl angrily flopped into the next chair. After she sat down, she went straight back to burying her face in her laptop, totally ignoring the fact that he was staring right at her while the rest of the girls were staring at the both of them.

Finally noticing that everything was quiet, Felicity looked up to find everyone staring at her. She looked down at her clothes then up at Oliver.

“Would you like a pancake?” he asked her. She picked one up, her face scrunching up to show her confusion.

“Umm, thank you, I guess.” Everyone continued watching them for a few moments, before his best friend Tommy, who was also the host of the show, came into the room and announced that the next part of the show would be the group dates. He then read out the names of the girls and what group they would be in. The girls then started to cheer excitedly. Out of the corner of his eye Oliver could see Felicity smile, but it looked fake and put on, so he nudged her and he thought he saw her smile grow a bit more. Tommy left and the girls in the first group began to leave to get ready.

A few minutes later, Tommy called Oliver. Oliver excused himself and got up from the table. They both silently went to Oliver's room to talk.

“You look like you’re having fun” Tommy started.

“Yeah I guess” Oliver answered back unconvincingly.

“Just remember not to have too much fun with the same girl. Share yourself.” Oliver stared at him looking confused so Tommy continued. “Listen, some of the girls have been complaining about how it seems like you’re favouring Felicity. They feel like you’re not giving them a fair chance.” Tommy finished.

“Look, I’m not favouring her, she was sitting all alone on the table and I felt sorry for her. That’s all there is to it”

“Don’t be stupid man, you’ve spent more time with her than any of the other girls and people are even talking about how you’re looking at her differently. The girls are getting jealous.”  
  
“No, you don’t be stupid Tommy, listen to yourself. You’re just reading way to much into things”  
  
“It doesn’t matter what I think. It matters what the girls think and they think you already like Felicity. You don’t want them to give up do you?” With that said, Tommy walked out of the room and Oliver shut the door behind him so he could start getting ready for his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos :) xx


End file.
